


Dissolute

by apocryphic (orphan_account)



Category: BioShock
Genre: M/M, also jack is a messy desperate bottom, and also jack is a bit mouthy, and atlas is a merciful (or -less how you look at it) top, and not in the suckin dick way, i have no idea what tagging needs, it was like after midnight and i was sleepy and it just. happened, ok well here we go, shameless porn, smut written for someone on tumblr, ur fuckin welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apocryphic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Debauched," Atlas breathed, a rasp and a lilt. "You're the very definition of the word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolute

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for invaderzims on tumblr but i'm sharing it with the world, or at least ao3

A drag of fingers, of nails — the boy made a noise somewhere deep in that hoarse, scratched-raw throat of his, and Atlas swallowed it in a kiss, scoring bites into the lips that parted under his far, far too easily, and yet never easily enough.

He wanted Jack reduced to nothing more than the commands he gave him, physical and verbal and all of them, and he would get that. Atlas always got it, one way or another, and with the way Jack's hands tensed against his back with the next push of hips, the next press of skin that felt sweet and bitter both at once, he knew he'd get it again.

Easily, just like how easily Jack kissed him.

"Debauched," Atlas breathed, a rasp and a lilt, and Jack bit at him. Atlas' hand closed on his jaw, wrenched his head straight and made Jack look him in the eye — "would you kindly look at me, boyo?" — as he spoke, continued as simply as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. "You're the very definition of the word."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, something, _something_ , but Atlas bottomed out hard and the reply was lost in a moan and a hiss.

"You love this." Atlas kept going, pulling Jack's head to the side, angling it right so he could whisper in his ear — thumb pressed to his pulse point. Feeling it out. "You love every damn second of it, don't'cha?"

Another attempt at talking back.

Another attempt turned into a cry.

"You do," Atlas crooned, and Jack hiccuped with the next shove of hips, wrapped legs around him and tried to pull him in deeper, harder, faster.

_Good boy._

Atlas dropped his hand from Jack's jaw and curled it in his hair instead — let the boy grab at the back of his shirt and sucked bruising marks into his neck, his throat. Jack laughed, at one point; it was a breathless, desperate kind of thing, and Atlas listened with another roll of hips and wished he could keep the choked break-off at the end of the laugh in his memory forever. A good reminder.

"Would you kindly stop fucking around," Jack murmured, looking at him seriously and matter-of-factly, red in the cheeks and lips (the kid really had no idea what the social cues were for dirty talk, Atlas thought, but this was quite the show), "and fuck _me_." 

Atlas looked at him, still for all of a moment. Atlas grinned, a reckless, wanton grin. He kissed him hard enough to hit their teeth together, and the bright spark of pain was enough to drag another sound out of Jack and it was enough to make the boy wrap arms around Atlas' neck, so much better than him trying to grab the shirt before. Atlas pushed hard and Jack gave, gave again, gave again and again and again and the rhythm of skin meeting skin and breaths drawn in so sharp created the best brand of cadence that Atlas'd ever heard.

When Atlas finished inside of him and let the mess stay, Jack shivering and shuddering and oversensitive from his orgasm long before, looking for all the world like he'd been well-fucked through and through, Atlas pulled his head back again, pressed lips to his ear, and drawled one word.

" _Debauched._ "


End file.
